1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to data processing methods and apparatus and more particularly relates to the merger of digitized images with alphanumeric character strings in a data processing system.
2. Background Art
An example of a system for storing and manipulating digitized images is provided in the copending patent application by C. A. Parks, et al. entitled "Dual Density Digital Image System," Ser. No. 211,646, filed June 27, 1988, assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference and the copending patent application by C. A. Parks, et al. entitled "Object Management and Delivery System Having Multiple Object Resolution Capability," Ser. No. 211,722, filed June 27, 1988, assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference. These two patent applications describe an example digital image archiving system within which the invention described herein finds application. In the prior art, if a user of a digital image archiving system wished to enter a form into the system which had been filled out, for example an application for automobile insurance wherein the applicant's name and home address, etc. are filled in on a form, the user would have to print out the applicant's customized data onto a preprinted form and then optically scan that filled-in form using an optical scanner. The resultant digitized image would then be entered into the image archiving system. This approach is not efficient in the use of operator time nor is it efficient in the use of materials such as preprinted forms. The prior art has not found an adequate solution for problems such as this.